A Wish
by CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The Host Club throws Honey a birthday party. What does he wish for when he blows out the candles? One-shot. MoriXHoney.


The doors of Music Room 3 swung open. Instead of the usual rose petals, a cloud of confetti fluttered out to greet the ladies, producing a chorus of "oohs" and "ahs."

"Welcome!"

The girls looked around at the transformed room. Streamers and balloons were hung from the ceiling, various banners proclaiming "Happy Birthday!" were strung throughout the room, and the hosts were dressed in the most extravagant, beautiful outfits. But for the first time in the history of the Host Club, the guests eyes were drawn to something other than the hosts—piled on top of dozens of tables were hundreds and hundreds of sweets. Chocolates, cupcakes, candy, every form of sugar imaginable was somewhere in that room. And right in the middle, with a spotlight shining on it, was a 7-tier, 5-foot tall pink cake drenched in frosting and covered in strawberries. It was enough cake for at least five weddings.

The girls ran toward the tiny, blond boy who was standing next to the cake and drooling.

"Happy birthday, Honey!"

"I bought you a present!"

"Me too!"

"I hope you like it!"

They all held up their perfectly wrapped gifts for Honey to see.

He giggled. "Thank you, ladies! You're all so sweet. I think this is going to be my best birthday ever!"

The girls instantly began fangirling. "SO CUTE!" they squealed. A few even fainted. This would have continued for a few minutes if they didn't hear the quick taps on the microphone.

"Settle down, ladies," Tamaki said in his smooth, charming voice, "there will be plenty of time for that later. Set you presents down on the tables to the left, grab some sweets, and let the party begin!"

Honey and Mori had quite a few more customers than usual. They huddled around Honey, all trying to watch him eat the pieces of candy he kept popping into his mouth.

"Honey, are you doing anything special for your birthday?" one girl asked.

Honey mumbled through a mouthful of candy, "Of course I am! I'm at this amazing party to spend time with all of you ladies!" Once again, the guests began squealing in excitement.

"Mitsukuni, don't talk with your mouth full," said Mori as he bent down to wipe the crumbs off Honey's face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," Honey whispered, looking up at the tall boy.

The girls, who had been staring with wide eyes at this display, began fangirling again. Honey just continued to eat.

A while later, Tamaki called everyone to the left side of the room. "It's present time!"

Everyone rushed over to grab their present. Honey came over and sat down in the throne, swinging his short legs back and forth.

Off to the side, Tamaki was complaining to Kyoya. "Why does Honey-senpai get to sit in MY throne?!"

"It is _his_ birthday, Tamaki," replied Kyoya as he wrote something down in his little black book.

"But it's not fair! _I'm _the king, _I _get to sit in the—AH! He just spilled frosting on it! That's it! I'm taking back my throne!" shouted Tamaki as he began charging toward Honey.

Kyoya nonchalantly reached out and grabbed Tamaki's shoulder, preventing him from moving any further. "Kyoya, let go of me!" yelled Tamaki, and he began screaming unintelligibly while running in place to try to escape Kyoya's grip.

Meanwhile, Honey was so engrossed in opening his presents that he didn't notice Tamaki's shouts. Almost all the gifts were a box of expensive chocolates from some other country. After each present, he went up to the girl who gave it to him and gave her a hug. Suddenly, they all wished they had brought more presents.

When all the presents had been opened, (and Haruhi had unwilling thrown away the pile of wrapping paper,) it was finally time for the highlight of the party. Honey led the crowd over to the gigantic cake and began bouncing in anticipation. He was about to reach in and grab a piece when Mori stopped him. "Not yet."

"Mori's right," said Tamaki. "First, we have to SIIIIIING!" he sang in his most operatic voice, clearly trying to impress Haruhi, who just plugged her ears.

They all sang "Happy Birthday" to Honey. Tamaki, of course, sang the loudest, and the high note he hit at the end shattered a few glasses.

"Blow out your candles, Honey!" the girls said.

"Okay!" laughed Honey. Mori lifted him up so he could get to the candles at the top of the cake.

"Make a wish, Honey," said one girl.

Honey thought for a few seconds, then smiled and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. At Kyoya's request, Haruhi began grudgingly cutting up the cake.

Honey, Mori, and their guests returned to their spot in the room. As if he hadn't eaten enough already, Honey had a piece of cake about five times as big as the rest.

One brave young woman spoke up. "So, what did you wish for, Honey?"

Honey smiled sweetly. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

They all sighed at how adorable he was, then whispered among themselves, trying to guess what his wish was.

"I bet he wished for more cake."

"I bet he wished for more bunnies."

"Why won't he tell us?"

They spent the rest of the time trying to guess his wish, but Honey wasn't giving anything away. After the girls left and the hosts cleaned up (in other words, Haruhi and Mori cleaned up), Honey and Mori went back to the Haninozuka residence. In his room, Honey sat down on the bed. He looked up at Mori.

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know?"

Mori stared at the small boy, confused.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"If you tell, it won't come true."

"I know." Honey was silent for a minute. "Will you help me make my wish come true?"

"Of course, Mitsukuni," said Mori, sitting down next to the blond boy.

"Right now?" asked Honey, looking up at Mori.

Mori didn't recognize the strange look in Honey's eyes, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to help him right then, but he still said, "Yes."

Honey began smiling hopefully, and said, "Okay." Then he did the thing he had waiting to do for years. He leaned in toward the taller boy, bringing their faces next to each other, then pressed their lips together.

Honey wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and ran his fingers through his hair, pressing himself deeper into the kiss. Suddenly, Mori began kissing back. Mori bit down lightly on Honey's bottom lip, making the small boy gasp. Honey ran a finger down Mori's spine, and he shivered. They continued kissing until they ran out of breath. They smiled at each other. Mori brushed Honey's bangs out of his eyes.

"Well?" said Mori.

Honey's smile grew. "It came true."


End file.
